Generally, during operation of an automatic transmission the automatic transmission fluid (ATF) that collects in a differential case portion within a torque converter housing becomes subject to churning by revolution of a differential gear. Typically, the AFT is dispersed to the top of the automatic transmission. A drawback of this process is that with the ATF dispersed to the upward direction within the automatic transmission from revolution of the differential gear that causes churning loss, foaming, and leaking of ATF to an air breather.